wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noodles For Poodle Doodles
Summary Daizy dresses Old Lady Zamboni’s poodle Fifi with noodles for the Poodle Doodle contest. = Story (Theme Song Plays, followed by title card that says “Noodles For Poodle Doodles”) Daizy: (hums while watering flowers) Wubbzy: Wow Wow, Daizy! What are you doing today? Daizy: (Laughs) Oh, Hi Wubbzy! I am just watering my flowers. Wubbzy: Cool! Hey, have you heard? The Poodle Doodle festival is in town, where all the Poodle Doodles dress up in cool clothing! Daizy: Wow, really?! That’s amazing! Unfortunately, I don’t have a Poodle. Wubbzy: But I know who does! (The scene changes and shows Daizy and Wubbzy outside of Old Lady Zamboni’s House) Daizy: (Knocks on her door) Old Lady Zamboni: (Answers) Oh, Hello there! Wubbzy: We have some news for you! Old Lady Zamboni: Wow, lets hear It! Daizy: Wubbzy told me that there is a Poodle Doodle contest in town, where all the people in town who own a Poodle Doodle can dress them up, and then see which Poodle Doodle has the best outfit! Old Lady Zamboni: Oh, Wow! I’d love to participate! Daizy: Could me And Wubbzy come in? We were going to help you design your Poodle Doodle’s outfit, since we know you have a Poodle Doodle! Wubbzy: Yep! Old Lady Zamboni: Why, yes of course! Come on in! My Poodle Doodle, she’s happy to see you! (The scene shows a white Poodle with a pink collar, and she comes up to Wubbzy and Daizy and growls) Daizy and Wubbzy: Ahh! Old Lady Zamboni: Fifi! Bad girl, I know these people! They are friends of mine! Fifi: (Stops and licks Daizy and Wubbzy’s arms) Daizy: (Laughs) that tickles! Wubbzy: Yep! Well, I got to go now Daizy. Have fun with Old Lady Zamboni and her dog! Daizy: I will, Wubbzy! I will! Old Lady Zamboni: Let’s Get started, shall we? Daizy: Let’s. (The scene changes, showing the two in Old Lady Zamboni’s Closet) Old Lady Zamboni: Maybe I have some old clothing that’s small enough to where it will fit Fifi. Daizy: I’ll help you look! Hmm, Let’s see... everything is your size.... nothing Poodle Doodle sized in here... Old Lady Zamboni: Unfortunately, I’ve found nothing in Fifi’s Size! This is bad! Oh, if only there was something unique that she could wear that would make her stick out from everyone else! Daizy: Hmm, Let’s see.... (Daizy is seen looking around Old Lady Zamboni’s House, and she finally spots something) Daizy: Ah-Ha! Old Lady Zamboni: (Happily) You found something?! Daizy: Yes! I know it seems a little weird to put on your dog as replacement clothing, but, it will do. Ta da! (Daizy pulls out a pot of noodles) Old Lady Zamboni: Perfect! I made those noodles a week ago, and I forgot to eat them! Let’s use them! Daizy: (smiles) It will definitely make her stand out from all the other Poodle Doodles, she’ll look so cute in those noodles! Old Lady Zamboni: Yep, now, to put them on her! But first (puts glue all over Fifi’s body) There! Now, they will stick to her! Daizy: (grabs noodles and places them on Fifi’s back) This is fun! Old Lady Zamboni: (Grabs noodles and places them on Fifi’s head and back end) Daizy: (grabs more noodles and covers Fifi’s wit’s them) Done! Thats all the noodles, and Fifi has a lot of noodles on her already! Old Lady Zamboni: She‘s covered in noodles, but that will make her stand out from the rest! Daizy: Right! Lets get down to the Poodle Doodle contest! (The two race down to the contest, and other people are seen with their Poodle Doodles in cute outfits) Daizy: Wow! Look at all the other Poodle Doodles, they look great! Old Lady Zamboni: Yep! But not as good as Fifi, here. Daizy: True. Judge: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 2nd Poodle Doodle festival we’ve had in a while, and all your Poodle Doodles are looking terrific! However, there’s only one winner. Which Poodle Doodle will win the Golden Trophy? Daizy: I hope it’s Fifi. Old Lady Zamboni: Me to! Judge: May I have all the Poodle Doodles come forward to be inspected by their outfits? Daizy: Yep! (Old Lady Zamboni places down Fifi on the stage, along with the 9 other Poodle Doodles there.) Judge: (Looks at all the Poodle Doodles closely) Looking good, love those outfits! (Then, the Judge stops, and looks at Fifi, squinting his eyes) Daizy: (gasps quietly and nervously) Oh no! I hope she isn’t disqualified! Old Lady Zamboni: I cant watch! (Covers her eyes) Judge: Wow, ladies and gentlemen, we may have found our winner. Daizy and Old Lady Zamboni: (watch, worried) Judge: Fifi, the Noodle-covered Poodle Doodle! Audience: (cheers) Old Lady Zamboni: Yay!!! I’m so happy! Daizy: Me too! Judge: It was a close contest, all 9 of the other Poodle Doodles just had sparkly outfits on. But Fifi here, was the only Poodle Doodle to ever wear Noodles! So she wins! (Hands trophy to Old Lady Zamboni and gives Fifi dog Treats) Fifi: (Eats them happily and barks) Soon, Wubbzy, Widget, And Walden are seen through the audience, clapping. Widget: Nice job, Old Lady Zamboni! Walden: Yes yes yes! Very well, indeed! Wubbzy: Wow Wow! That was great! Old Lady Zamboni: Thank you! But I couldn’t have done it without Daizy. Daizy: Aww, thank you. Anytime! (Smiles at the screen) (End Credits Play)